A Not So Envious Love Story
by Psycho Poptart
Summary: Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward, but will a relationship built by nothing but hate and spite bring about something more? Rated M for language, Rape, and Torture. WinryxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter rating:** R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, Rape & Dark Themes

**Chapter Edited:** 01/08/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice Christmas gift…

* * *

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.1 **

* * *

"Ah- Finally awake I see?" The voice was low, and somehow effeminate. Though it made little difference to the girl on the floor. Winry flinched opening her eyes slowly in the hopes that they would adjust to the darkness enough for her to make out her surroundings.

It looked like a cell…

In her attempt to move the young blonde finally came to realize just how dire her situation was turning out to be, her wrists weighed heavily down by cast iron shackles, blood streaming down from what appeared to be a fresh gash above her right eye seeping down and soaking her beautiful golden, blonde hair.

Biting lightly on her lower lip she tried recalling the last thing she could. She had been walking home from a house call- a man who had been having trouble with his new arm-and all of a sudden she was down, a harsh blow to the head knocking her out. By the throbbing of her skull she was surprised the blow hadn't been fatal…

Hearing movement behind her, Winry sharply turned to the side. Remembering the words that had torn her from the forced darkness of the blow. "Wh- Who are you" Her tone nervous and unsure.

"Awww I'm hurt, you always hang around with the Fullmetal brat right? I'm surprised he didn't at least worn you about me, the names Envy" Winry remained silent until he was done.

"What do you want with me? And what exactly have you done to Ed-!"

_Smack_

"Good little hostages only speak when spoken to. So I'd suggest you hold that tongue of yours. I'm not in the best mode right now and I might just choose to take it out on you…"

The mechanic glared up at her captor, her cheek still red from the hit. "Aww, don't give me that look," Kneeling down to her current eye-level the sin smirked before his hand shot forward once more, this time gripping her chin tightly in his fist.

"You know as well as I do that pouting will get you no where here-

Anger getting the best of her, and with her tormentor's proximity so close to her face she acted on impulse- spitting directly in the sins face.

"That was a very rude…and foolish thing to do." Winry barley had any time to react before she was shoved harshly back, her already injured head slamming against the unforgiving brick wall behind her.

Dizzy and disoriented she barley registered Envy's movements as his fist gripped the front of her black tube top before effortlessly ripping it from her body. Sparing no time before his other hand moved to her sweat pants, slipping them off of her in a single movement. Leaving her in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties.

Regaining her equilibrium she pushed herself up on her elbows covering herself the best she could with her arms. "Now, now none of that" The sin growled out as he pined her arms behind her effectively halting her struggles as his legs moved to pin hers down to the cold floor.

A yelp broke the momentary silence in the room as he began to drag the sharp talons of his hand across her chest.

"I have to see that you pay for that little stunt you just pulled." A manic smile formed on his lips as he stared down at the bleeding flesh, another cry followed by another and yet another one as he worked to carve- something into her skin…

Making no effort to silence her screams he finished, a little too quickly for his own liking.

The Oroborus, the symbol of the serpent devouring its own tail, was now carved in to her pale skin-minus the star emblem at the center.

"Hmmm, you know all that blood makes you look kinda cute." He whispered huskily into her ear, her body now trembling with sobs as the open wound began to burn agents the open air.

"Aw it hurts doesn't it?" He asked his tone mocking as his hands moved to inflict further damage on her thighs and hips.

Snickering down at the defenseless blonde Envy's newly clawed hand slowly made contact with the tender flesh just below her navel before he slowly dragged his index finger in a thin line to the hem of her panties effectively cutting them from her body, making her gasp.

"Now then you have two choices in front of you- either you can be a good little girl and not fight OR, you can and I can make sure that it hurts" Panic made her struggle, her captors exasperated sigh making her pause in her movements.

"To bad, I guess you leave me no choice." Securing her to the ground once more he moved to straddle her naked waist.

"Now I'll give you one more chance to say you're sorry or, He extended his arm a momentary flicker of lights surrounding the appendage as it shifted and into a long slender blade.

I won't spare you any pain." His smile then would have been enough to send even the most seasoned f lunatics in to a corner pleading to make it stop.

"I-I'm S-sorry" she hissed out still in a significant amount of pain from the burning wound scaring her chest.

"Aw, apologue accepted however," In a flash the blade disappeared, sheathing itself into the once spared skin of left her thigh, the resulting scream was almost enough to break the sound barrier- or so the homunculus thought moving quickly the scream was muffled as he roughly smothered her lips with his own, forcing his tongue in her mouth.

It lasted a few moments before he pulled away from her and allowed her to breathe again.

"Now, this is going to hurt…but then again that's what I'm hoping for…" He whispered into her ear, his breath was warm against Winry's neck, making her shiver slightly.

Another flash of light and his clothes were gone and he was forcing her legs apart as wide as they would go. She gave one last whimper of panic before he thrusted relentlessly into her.

Biting down on her lower lip hard, drawing blood, trying her best not to cry out in pain as he stole her virginity from her.

"Scream and I'll go easier on you..." He murmured a maniacal chuckle escaping his mouth, but she only shook her head 'no'.

"Wrong response!" He growled out plunging deeper inside of her it seemed like forever since the sin had first penetrated her body, but in her already weakened state she could not take much more of the torture.

Finally, despite her countless efforts she cried out-begging, pleading for him to stop.

Sadly her pleas met def ears as the homunculus above her continued to enter her over and over again until the sin above her shuddered-releasing deep into her body, filling her with unwanted warmth that sickened her to the core.

Panting slightly he pulled out of her and stood up.

In a flash he was clothed once more leaving no signs of the horrendous acts he had just taken part in.

"I'll be back in a little while, Turning on a heel to leave he stopped short at the door.

Oh and don't even think about escaping because not only will I find you, but I'll make sure you suffer a fate far worse then death."

Tears streamed down the now broken girls face as she stared up at him fearfully nodding shakily in understanding collapsing the moment she heard the door slam, welcoming the darkness that embraced her...

* * *

Well...that was kinda dark ok well all I need is at least 3 reviews then I'll update because Ch.2 is done...ok so till then see ya.

P.S. I know my grammar sucks so there's no need to call attention to it!...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter rating:** R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, & Dark Themes

**Chapter Edited:** 01/08/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice gift…

* * *

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.2 **

* * *

Winry awoke a few hours later dazed and questioning where she was. Her head throbbed fiercely, and she could feel the wound on her chest still burning, in a flash her memory returned the abuse, the pain, the ra- she shook her head of such thoughts. She didn't want to think about it.

Sitting up she flinched, her movements cracking the now dried blood of her wounds, making it difficult for her to breath.

Carefully she pulled her legs toward herself crossing them in front of her chest trying to ignore the terrible stinging sensation coming from inside of her.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Her thoughts shattering as the creaking cell door opened causing the startled girl to snap her head to the side, her whole body tensing, expecting the worst.

But when the figure rushed in to the room she breathed a heavy sigh of relief- it wasn't Envy but Wrath holding a small tray of food with him.

"Hello!" he greeted smiling at her, but when she didn't reply he decided to sit down next to her, setting the tray next to her as well.

"How come you're bleeding?" His question caused her to shiver in recollection.

"I really …don't wanna talk about it….." she muttered burying her head in her knees.

"….was it something Envy did?..." he questioned, causing her head to jerk up once more.

"Di-did you hear?" Wrath shook his head.

"Kinda…I heard screams, but a lot of humans scream hen their brought here…"

"Oh…" She was about to ask him just what he meant by that when the door creaked again.

"Hey, brat- Wrath stiffened at the tone the elder was using, scrambling to his feet, knowing it was better to stay out of the older sins way when he got like this, lest he be the one for him to take his anger out on.

"Leave…NOW!" the younger homunculus didn't need to be told twice, sparing one last pitying glance at his new friend he bolted from the room.

Squatting down next to his captive Envy tilted her chin up with one finger. "Close you eyes" he demanded of her, not knowing what else to do she clenched her eyes shut feeling his hands brush against her neck just before a silent _**Click**_-ing sound rang through the air making her eyes open.

"There."

She heard Envy state before looking down a dark green color hung around her neck with the words _**'Property of Envy'**_ printed in bold for all to see.

"Heh, it looks better on you then I thought it would, well come on." Winry looked up at him questioningly. "you heard me"

Trying her best not to whimper she stood up carefully doing her best not to fall, but that failed miserably.

Her body hit the floor hard and a moan of pain escaped her mouth.

The last thing she heard was a sigh before being picked up and carried out of the dark, cell of a room.

But right before she became over whelmed by sleep she could have sworn that she heard him whisper something along the lines…of an apologue…

Winry groaned as her eyes fluttered opened, but paused half way, because… even her eyes seemed to hurt now.

'_What happened?'_ she thought sadly and tried to lift her body stopping when a horrific pain shot through her chest.

"Ow…" she whimpered, "Everything hurts…"

"It's about time you woke up, you shouldn't try to move yet" Envy's voice range through her ears as her eyes snapped open despite the pain that told her to listing to him.

"I swear if you bleed a single drop of your filthy human blood on my sheets I'll throw you back in that dammed cell!"

Her breath hitched in her thought as her body stilled.

"Good I'll be back in a little while so don't try and leave because, despite the shape your in now I can always have my fun with you"

Once the door slammed and she was sure he was gone she began to sob. Almost uncontrollably in to one of the seemingly many pillows lingering on the bed.

It took her a while but she regained her composer with her last once of strength she propped her-self on her elbows and looked down. Her once flails skin was now covered in dark, discolored bruises.

Suddenly she fell back on the bed sitting up like that took more out of her then she had expected her eyes drooped and before she new it her vision became over shadowed by darkness…

Winry was sleeping lazily on the bed until something made her wake up from. She woke to the feeling that someone or something was watching her.

It was pitch black, so it was pretty hard for her to see anything. Her hand roamed searching for the small lamp she had spotted earlier next to the bed, smiling slightly when she found it as well as a very angry Sin sitting next to the bed.

Winry's eyes widened and she instantly sat straight up ignoring the bust of pain the sharp action had brought forth.

"What's wro--" She was cut short when he slammed her head against the headboard.

"Ah!"

"I told you not to mess with my sheets while I was gone and you still did it any-way so I thought since you love crying so much, it would be wrong of me not to make it so you cry out every last tear you weak human body could produce…

* * *

Wow Winry's in for it now, well this time I want 5 reviews before the next one k so till then REVIEW!...please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter rating:** R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, & Dark Themes

**Chapter Edited:** 01/08/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

* * *

**An Envious Love Story Ch.3 **

* * *

"S-stay back you," Winry backed as far away from the unquestionably enraged homunculus as was physically possible, which in her case was till her back hit the head-bored.

"P-please D-don't hurt me." she found it hard to speak with out stuttering. The emerald haired manic smirked, looking down on the clearly frightened girl.

He didn't speak only, with lightning fast speed pinned her wrists above her head his razor sharp nails down her defenseless stomach, ripping away the sheets, and it was at that moment she realized she was completely naked except for the bandages over her chest.

"Hmmm…it seems you're a fast healer" Envy mumbled.

"Will have to fix that…."

Before she could stop him he had already swiped his extremely sharp talons across her chest not spearing her breasts as he had in their previous encounter. Her vision was quickly becoming clouded by tears.

Pain- worse then before- seemed to engulf her.

When he finally stopped his hands were covered in fresh crimson blood. She was trembling weekly beneath him. _'It's a miracle she's still awake…'_ Shaking off the thought he smiled.

"Awww, is the little girl afraid?" He mocked her.

"I, am not, a little girl!" He was shocked she still had energy to move let alone talk.

"Heh, hit a sore spot, did I?" Envy grinned showing off his sharp fang like teeth.

"Then I suppose that makes you a _Woman_." Envy purred, shifting his shape. When the light cleared to her dismay Envy no longer stood there…but 'Ed' did.

"Should I treat you like a woman then?" Winry could only gape- horrified, at the spectacle in front of her. _'Ed'_ In seconds the shorter blonde began to strip seductively, and the young auto-mail engineer could feel her body beginning to stir in response.

'_No, No, NO!'_ It was wrong…they were childhood friends. He was like a brother to her, for God's sake! She didn't think of him that way!!!

Besides, no matter what form he took, it was still Envy, standing…completely naked in front of her.

'_Oh, God, what am I thinking?'_

'_Ed'_ carefully walked over to her, pressing his naked body against hers the only thing between then were a few bandages that barley covered her chest. She bit her lip and turned away.

"Envy, I'm begging you to stop this." Winry pleaded, clenching her eyes shut tightly.

"Face it, Winry," He cooed, sliding his hands gently up the young girl's now trembling torso before ripping the bandages away leaving her in nothing.

"This is what you've always wanted." He licked gently at the wound above her chest, cleaning away the blood, expertly tormenting her nipples.

"This is how you always saw me" his hands drifted slowly down past her navel, and with one hand he moved his fingers down and into Winry's tight woman-hood.

He inserted his index finger in and out of her in a constant motion. Gradually going faster and faster until she finally climaxed.

"No," she moaned.

"Yes,"

"Even while we were children. You know you did, Winry." Winry's eyes flew open, widening with shock as 'Ed' smashed his mouth down on hers his tongue darted between her lips, flickering against her tongue as if asking for the entrance he was planning on taking where she allowed it or not.

She managed to muster just enough presence of mind to try to bite, but the homunculus was too fast for her.

'Ed' pulled away, slapping Winry's face again, hard enough that her head knocked back and slammed against the wall.

"Naughty, naughty," 'Ed' taunted as he morphed back into Envy.

"You now I was going to stop but since you still seem to have the energy for it…"

He didn't even finish his sentence before flipping the petrified girl over on the bed so she was now lying on her stomach.

The hell she went through for the rest of the night could be clearly heard by all the other inhabitances of the house and possibly the entire country side as well, but one thing was cretin she prayed to be alone when she awoke the following day…

* * *

Another chappy done ok I also want to know if I should put some romance in the next one instead of the usual torture on poor little Winry so voice your opinion.

Also this time I'm thinking 7 reviews…please……I also plan on the next one being MUCH longer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter rating:** R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, & Dark Themes

**Chapter Edited:** 01/08/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice gift…

* * *

**An Envious Love Story Ch.4 **

* * *

Winry awoke in a daze the following morning but to her shock she was not on the bed. She looked around to find herself in a very large bathtub. The water was tinted red-clearly from her blood and it was piping hot. _'Meaning I couldn't have been in here for that long,'_

She was resting on a pad that was imbedded into the wall of the tub. Her once long golden blonde hair was soaked through at the tips seemingly stained with her blood. She wasn't exactly comfortable laying there.

After all the painful beatings and wounds that had been inflicted on her the water only seemed to be burning her wounds more then helping her body heal.

Just then she heard footsteps coming at a quick pace. The door of the bathroom opened fast and it bounced back off the wall, and in walked Envy with some black towels and washcloths.

He didn't notice the girl at first and walked right by her, he putting the short pile of towels on the top of the basin. Turning to the mirror, and that's when he saw she was awake, a questioning look on her face.

He almost immediately turned around "…I'm glad you're ok, honestly for the past few hours I could have sworn you were dead."

She shivered slightly from the tone of his voice, it was cold almost like he didn't really give a damn. "Clean up, when your done I'll get you some thing to eat there's a dress next to the sink for when you're dry."

With that said he left the room with out so much as a second glance back at the girl. Hesitatingly she grabed one of the smaller wash cloths and began clean the many wounds that were scattered across her frail body, it burned, but at least it would help them to heal faster.

When she was finally done she got up using the wall to balance she carefully made her way over to the sink were Envy told her, her clothing would be.

The dress was short and only went till about mid-thigh but it was still something to cover herself. Walking out of the room she didn't see Envy any-were so she just sat down on the bed.

"_**W**__**indow"**_ a voice in side Winry's head told her.

"_Huh who are you?"_

"_**What are you an idiot? I'm your subconscious!"**_

"_Oh…window?"_

"_**Yes, escape out the window!"**_

"_What?! Envy would kill me if I did that…literally."_

"_**Well wouldn't you rather try, then just staying here in this hell!"**_

"_O-ok fine but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you!"_

There was no reply. Winry got up and walked over to the window taking a deep breath she slid it open and swung her legs over the side taking a final breath she jumped hitting the floor hard!

Sighing in pain she got up as quickly as she could and ran not looking back in fear that Envy would be behind her as his demonic words from there first encounter repeated over and over in her head…

"_If you even think abut escaping, not only will I find you, but I'll make sure you suffer a fate far worse then death!" _

* * *

"Damn that bitch. Doesn't she learn?" Envy stated Gazing out the open window.

Suddenly a sick smile crossed Envy's face. 'Oh well, If she can't learn, why don't I teach her?'

* * *

Winry sighed happily to her self standing in front of Ed's dorm room. It was about 4 a.m. when she had finally reached it.

It was a long way from Envy's home, and it took more time than it was supposed to but what else would you expect?

Her body was still sore from Envy's earlier actions. For a while she just stood there almost afraid to go inside.

Her wounds still hurt but considering Envy paid no head to healing them only making them worse she was lucky not to have an infection by now. Winry gulped at the thought of Edo hating her and put it aside.

Carefully she opened the door without even bothering to knock I mean it was a military dorm room why would they need to lock it?

Even an idiot new not to mess with The Hagane no Renkinjutsushi even if he was short...

"Who's there?" Winry smiled slightly upon her hearing Edo's voice, she had missed it a lot more then she would ever admit.

She forgets about Envy for awhile and spoke with a softer tone than usual, maybe because she didn't want to argue with Edo this time.

"Relax Edo it's only me…"

"w-Winry?"

"Hai Edo…it's me" before she could speak to him more she was tackled to the ground. he was hugging tightly, a few tears escaping his eyes, staining her shoulder.

"I was so worried! All they said was you were gone, the only thing they found was your blood so I thought..."

She stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I'm ok, a little bruised …but ok…." "

"You're hurt? Where? Is it bad? What happened?"

Edo bombarded the girl with question while eyeing her body for major injuries. Her clothes were covered by dirt, and blood could clearly bee seen, it had soaked through her clothing upon making the long trip having to walk the whole way.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now.….."

"Winry you sure your ok?"

'_No'_ "Ya… I'm just tired I guess"

"Ok well you can sleep in my bed tonight I'll sleep on the floor ok, will go see a doctor in the morning."

"Alright, Thank you"

* * *

Dark, silted lavender eyes lacing with malis and jealousy looked on watching the small spectacle of affection from a tree near the window.

"Sleep well _Winry _because Edo will leave you alone some time and that's when I'll take you back home with me were you can be _thought_….."

* * *

Ok I tried to make it longer and I think I did…any-way it's 2:05 A.M and I am TIRED so until I update next time I would like 10 reviews please thank you.

P.S

Edo is Ed's name in Japanese

Hai is Yes

And Hagane no Renkinjutsushi means full Metal Alchemist….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice X-Mas gift…

**An Envious Love Story Ch.5

* * *

**

Winry awoke the next morning to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a grey room a small window on the left wall and a desk set only a few feet from the bed she was lying on. The girl was about to freak out but soon flash backs off the night before filled her head.

She sighed in relief upon seeing the short blonde alchemist curled up on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey, Edo you up?" a small Hmmm sound was head before Edo actually sat up and turned towards her "ya I'm gunna go get dressed. Then I can tale you to the hospital ok?"

"O-ok"

"Winry?" Edo asked sitting next to her on the bed. "What happened?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it ok. I'll tell you when we get back"

Edo sighed, and was about to leave the room when Winry's voice stopped him.

"Edo, I-I'd really prefer we didn't go to the hospital…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't need a doctor to tell me what I already know"

"Then at least tell me who did this to you or how badly you were hurt!" Winry didn't replay to him.

The only action she made was when she turned away. Edo did his best to not to yell at the clearly traumatized girl, when he spoke.

"Take off your shirt!" A loud **Bang **was heard as Winry's Wrench that seemingly appeared out of no were collided with Edo's head making him fall back gripping his forehead in agony.

"Owwww, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Pervert!" She muttered under her breath.

"That's not, you moron!" He blushed slightly. "Just take off your shirt!"

"Why?"

"Your clearly bleeding and I want to see how bad it is" all she did was whisper a small "Oh" and stood up motioning for Edo to turn around which he luckily did allowing her to take off her shirt.

"O-ok you can look now" she whispered she could hear Edo gasp. While Winry just stared down at the floor in shame.

"Who…?" Edo started.

"…"

"Who did this?" Edo practically screamed at her.

"…"

"Please tell me." she looked up at him on the brink of tears.

"……………………H-he said H-his name was E-Envy…."

"Huh?"

"He told me his name was Envy and A-and" she didn't finish

"And? What Winry what. did. he. do." suddenly images flashed through her mind the blood, the pain, her begs and please as well as the rape he had raped her countless times and having to recall it all at once caused her to break down. Her body was being racked with silent sobs and Edo was doing his best to consol the broken girl.

"H-he R-raped you didn't he?" all she could do was nod into his shoulder

"He changed into you and I was just so scared"

"Shhh, its ok now he can't get you hear…"

* * *

Out side in the same tree he had occupied the night before a palm-tree like figure snickered at the lies the young alchemist was feeding his ato-mail mechanic

"that's what you think _chibi-san"

* * *

_

Edo had left only a few minutes ago he had to run to the store to get some disinfectants and fresh bandages for Winry.

He made sure to even lock the door before he left insuring her that she was safe…oh how wrong he air blew in from the open window

Winry was starting to get cold but made no real move to close it only stared as if entranced by the curtains that swayed gently from side to side. she was snapped out of it when a small black kitting jumped on to the ledge meowing softly.

"Oh it's just a cat" she told her-self "Hmmm you must be one of the kittens Aru took care of"

Winry spoke more to her self then the actual cat "Well you can stay here Edo's not going to be back any-time soon and I could use the company"

The only response she got was a quiet "Meow" before the cat jumped into her lap to seemingly cuddle or at least that is what Winry thought until she felt the sharpness of its claws swipe at her inner thigh. "Ow!"

She let out a hiss of pain and flung the cat from her lap "well that was mean" an all too familiar voice came from the other side of the room.

Winry's eyes grew wide as a flash of light appeared were the 'cat' had once laid and much to the girls dismay the standing there a sadistic smirk on his face was Envy.

Before she could run he grasped her hair tightly in her hand and flung her back-words on to the bed.

"Tsk, Tsk, and hear I though I made the warning clear you run and you pay"

"Onegai Envy, I-I'm sorry that I ran"

"It's a little too late for that now that you've been caught…"

* * *

Ummm ya the next one will have a LOT of Winry torture and all I ask this time is for9 reviews

P.S. Aru is Al's name in Japanese

Chibi means pipsqueak

And Onegai means please...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A NotSoEnvious Love Story Ch.6

* * *

**

Envy smirked evilly down at the now trembling ato-mail mechanic her hair still tight in his grip. He through her back roughly on the bed right before pouncing on top of her.

"You're really stupid aren't you?" Envy asked Winry right before he smacked her harshly across the face.

"Maybe but its better then being a total psycho path!"

"Me a psycho nooo, what in hell gave you that idea?" Winry didn't reply knowing he was only trying to be sarcastic. She let out a sudden hiss of pain as Envy used the same deadly sharp talons as the night she had first met him.

To cut away all her clothes by dragging his claws from the top hem of her shirt all the way to down to the hem line of her panties.

"Hmm seems you didn't even try to get ride of the color good I thought I was going to have to engrave that into your skin as well"

Winry grimaced at the thought only being brought back to reality when she felt her captors hand wander some were "Meep!" she yelped

"E-Envy P-please stop!" he ignored her and continued with his task.

His no longer clawed hand mad its way to her heat and with out hesitation plunged his middle finger in to her warmth, scissoring every now and then.

"S-Stop I-it Please!"

"Oh, come on you know you like it…"

Before she could defend herself. An un-intended moan left her mouth but it wasn't really as much in pain but really in pleasure.

"I new you were enjoying this" Envy stated snickering when a huge blush spread across her face as she felt herself clamp down tightly on his finger.

"E-Ennnnnvvyyy!" She screamed out as she came.

She didn't even have a chance to catch her breath. He was on top of her pining her down with in the time it took her to blink.

"G-Get off me!" "No" his reply was simple and harsh.

A horrible chill ran to through her body causing her to shiver when Envy reached down forcing her legs apart like he had so many times before.

"PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" she begged.

"I love it when you beg"

He whispered playing with her blood stained hair. Then she noticed that her wounds had re-opened and she was losing a lot of blood at an alarming rate!

Her vision was getting blurred from tears and she was slowly becoming light headed, but much to her dismay Envy was making sure she would stay awake.

"Sorry, but you not allowed to faint on me _Winry_" He said. "Not, until I'm done with you at least"

"No!"

"Too late!"

The sin announced evilly. And with that an ear piercing scream sounded through the as, without a warning, her insides were torn open as he invaded her body…

* * *

Arg! Ok I know it was short built I WIL update this story tomorrow Hell I might even update Homunculi high to so keep your fingers crossed and maybe I'll get it all done by the after noon ….10 reviews!...please …. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.7

* * *

**

A deep crimson liquid dripped down from her inner thigh and the pain was nearly unbearable but she didn't really need to check to see what was causing it, because it was more then obvious that the palm-tree like sin had caused more damage then originally intended. Winry snickered.

'Like he even gave a damn in the first place' She sighed and went back to staring mindlessly at the wounds she harbored.

A few long slender cuts running down and across her stomach, Terribly darkened bruise lingering on her breasts from were he had shoved he to hard, and the oroborus that seemed to darken a little more with each of Envy's visits seemed as if it were getting worse.

All In all she looked terrible and in her mind it could not get any worse but she dare not say such a thing out loud in fear that things would in fact grow even more dark and hopeless.

She was in a different cell then before there was less dust and the only chains in the room weren't even rusted in fact they looked bran new.

However that didn't much stop the sting from being fastened so tightly around her ankles. She felt as if she was losing all her circulation. even though she new it was merely a precaution so she wouldn't escape again.

The door creaked open but Winry didn't need to look up to see it was Wrath.

"Your back" Wrath stated running over to the tattered girl.

"I brought you some clothes if you want them" he piped sitting down next to her, setting the over sized T-shirt and shorts on her lap.

"You know he got really sad…."

"Who?" Winry asked not understanding what the small sin ment.

"Envy, I know he'll be damned to admit it considering he's so stubborn but I could tell I think he really missed you- Wrath was cut off

"Moofy stop pestering the girl you know Envy will get mad" A dreamy voice came.

"Y-your T-there mom!"

"Oh- you must be Winry, Wrath said some thing about a girl being trapped down here but Envy said it wasn't true"

"Ya, I bet he said that" Winry muttered.

"Well I don't really know if I can help, but I'm sure Wrath wouldn't mind staying with you for a while"

"umm actually –

"Sloth! Wrath! what the hell are you doing down here" Winry stiffened at the sound of Envy's' voice.

"Envy….let the girl go now, you may be the oldest but that doesn't mean you can order us around" sloth told him in a calm voice while Wrath just his behind her.

"Pff, like I'm gunna listen to you"

"Fine but I'm sure Dante would be happy to hear how you've jeopardized our mission by kidnapping the girl" Envy growled

"Fine just remember this" he turned towards Winry. "Winry your MINE, and Sloth won't always be here to help"

After he said that he left. "You can share a room with wrath there's an extra bed there"

Before Winry new it Wrath had already undone the chains around her ankles using alchemy and began to drag her up from the cell to his room.

* * *

"I'm bored" Wrath whined hanging from the selling "Let's play a game"

Winry raised an eye-brow "like what?"

"How about hide and seek" Wrath asked bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Ummm I'd really prefer if we didn't leave this room Wrath"

"Why….are you afraid you'll run into Envy again" he asked seizing his hyper active jumping and looking a little more serious for what must have been the first time in his life.

"Uh K-kinda" Winry said nervously

"What did he do to you I saw you had a lot of scars and they all looked really painful so-

"Wrath time for bed you to Winry lights out" Sloth's voice called from down the hall.

"Ok good night Mom!...Goodnight Winry"

Winry didn't say any-thing else just got in to her bed and drifted to sleep but she just couldn't shake the felling someone was watching her….

* * *

Wow that was posted later then I had planed but for once it wasn't my fault because the damn document thing wouldn't let me put up the next chappy until just now and I'm trying to put Homunculi High up but I seem to be haveing the same problom so if its late I'm reallly sorry!...review please ' 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.8

* * *

**

"Hey Winry, Winry wake up!" Wrath's voice called to the unconscious girl but all she did in reaction was turn over so her back was facing him.

The young boy huffed crossing his arms across his chest pouting a bit before a wicked smirk crossed his lips. Tacking a few steps back words before rushing forwarded jumping on top of her bed causing her to yelp in surprise and fall, hitting the floor head first.

"Ow" Winry whimpered rubbing the bump on her forehead.

"Oh good your up" Wrath stated innocently before jumping off the girls bed and appearing before her.

"Mommy left for a little bit and she told me you would play with me till she got back"

"Oh, alright" and with that he dragged her out side…

* * *

At first Winry wasn't so sure about going in to the woods surrounding the mansion let alone following Wrath somewhere, but after a few pleas from the young sin and some very convincing puppy dog eyes she final said ok. 

"Hey, Wrath?" She asked a bit sheepishly

"Ya"

He replied

"Yesterday…you said 'he was sad' were you talking about Envy when you said that?"

Wrath stiffened slightly remembering what she was talking about as well as what happened not to long after her 'disappearance'….

**_Flash-Back_**

Wrath flinched hearing a door slam, followed by yelling. He carefully pressed his ear agents the door trying to listen in "Envy stop this at once !"

He could hear the anger in there masters voice as she yelled at Envy.

"I'm not calming down now TELL ME WERE THE FUCK SHE WENT!" Envy screamed not really caring who heard him at this point.

Wrath winced practically feeling the house shake as Envy slammed his in-human fist into the wall as well as every thing else in his way.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" All grew silent, if only for a moment and Wrath was pretty sure it was safe for him to pear out side his door and see the damage Envy inflicted on the house but stopped when he heard Sloth and Lust enter the conversation.

"She's with the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" The two said almost at the same time hearing another door slam, Wrath rushed to his bed room window staring at the palm tree like figure blow him.

Envy started talking to him self but it was barley audible to Wrath from were he was standing so he leaned out hoping to catch the end of his statement.

A gasp escaped him knowing now why Envy was so angry but lost his balance thus falling forward and in front of Envy.

He tried scrambling away but the elder homunculus was faster and griped the color of his shirt before he had time to back away.

"Runt, I swear if you repent what I said to ANY-ONE I'll kill you my self….

**_End Flash-Back

* * *

_**

Envy leaded agents the head board of his bed another angry huff escaping his lips as his mind circled around the events that had transpired early the day before.

'Damn them' he thought to himself referring to Wrath and Sloth 'they just couldn't mind there own god damned business now I-

A nock on his bed room door disturbed him from his thoughts causing him to turn his head facing the door just as it opened.

"What do you want" Envy growled as Lust leaned agents the door frame.

"Just wanted to check on you and…make sure you haven't done anything TO stupid"

Envy didn't reply only flipped her of the eyes leaving the clearly pissed off sin to his thoughts.

Soon tiring of the silence he left through his bed room window in order to clear his head…

* * *

Winry stared slightly in aw at the clearing before the two Wrath had ended up dragging her to a lake that centered inn a clearing only about half a mile into the forest. 

"Wow Wrath this place is really beautiful how did you ever come across it?" He smiled at her.

"I was bored one day and decided to follow Envy out of the house and he came here but he doesn't know I know, I guess this is were ever he goes when he needs to clear his head"

Winry's Gaze was suddenly cast downward.

"Wrath...you never answered my question earlier"

"E-Envy said I shouldn't tell" He stuttered slightly

"I wont tell him I just wanted to know" Sh told him truthfully

"Well I overheard Envy say that you're more then a valued fuck, that he only hurts you when he sees you because he has emotions that he only feels when you're around him and that when he hurts you it helps make them go away"

"Emotions? Like what"

"I'm not really sure but I think...I think he cares about you A LOT more then he lets on…"

* * *

Envy was now glaring daggers at wrath from the tree he was sitting in he had come to clear his head but instead found Wrath telling Winry much more then she needed to know, for now any-way one thing was sure at the time and that was Wrath would get the beating of his life latter on….

* * *

OMG, Ok you have the right to kill me but I would really prefer you didn't because I've had writers block and a lot of tests lately so I'm not sure if I can update this again until this Friday and as for Homunculi High if I keep working my ass off on the next chappy I should possibly have it out by tomorrow night at the latest, if not that means the writers block came back so please don't be mad I'm really trying my best! 

P.S Any ideas would be a big help for ether, thank you, bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.9

* * *

**

The two were in a hurry, now rushing back to the mansion.

'I hate my luck' Whinry thought to her self as the rain began to pore harder the mansion just now coming into view.

"Finally" she muttered under her breath running only slightly faster to reach the door only a few seconds ahead of Wrath her close now soaked thurily thru, her body began shaking slightly from the icy feeling.

"Hey Whinry, I'm gunna go find mommy you just go back to the room and sleep you look frozen" He waited for her reply of "Ok" before rushing off to god knows were to find his foster mom.

She sighed and made her way to the staircase hoping to find a bathroom or shower somewhere in the forsaken house before she literally froze to death.

But at the same time she reached the top step a loud clash of thunder caused all the lights to go out the only light now was the accessional flash of lightning that seemed to illuminate the entire house if only for a few seconds.

"Oh well this is just great now I feel like I'm in a horror movie" she stated to the shadows flinching and more thunder struck.

"Ok now suddenly the murderer will come from the shadows and- her self narration was cut of when she felt herself being shoved agents a wall 'Oh great I jinxed it'

She thought looking up shakily to see Envy but oddly enough he wasn't glaring down at her he had…a weird **(to say the least) **look in his eye that she couldn't quiet place.

"I herd what Wrath told you earlier" He stated in a monotone "And I wanted to know if you had seen him since then"

"W-why?" she stuttered the cold finally causing her teeth to chatter.

"Hmmm?" Envy looked down trying to figure out why she was shaking as badly and sure enough he noticed how soaked her cloths were and how unusually pale she was.

"You should really change" Envy said in an odd tone.

"I have nothing else to wear" She muttered looking away.

"And besides- She was cut off again. A muffled gasp escaping past her lips before he leaned forward and kissed her.

It was weird every other time it was forced but this time she didn't fight before she new it he had pulled back and began to walk away.

"Hey!" she called following him closely behind.

"I'll show you were the bath room is, When your done just find me and I'll give you a new set of clothes.

"But-

"Don't concern your self with things you would never under stand" he told her walking down the rest of the halls in complete silence…

* * *

"Turn around" She requested getting undressed, literally pealing her sopping wet clothes off her shivering body. 

"Pff, it's not like I haven't seen you with out clothes before.." he trailed off at the end of his sentence noticing the sanding look on Winry's face.

"How are you wounds healing?" he asked her suddenly "Ya, there all gone minuses the symbol on my chest but at least it' healing…"

Envy left not to soon after leaving a long black dress and gloves on the counter next to her saying he had somewhere to be leaving her to her own tormented thoughts…

* * *

An hour of two latter, despite his own efforts he found himself smiling down at the young ato-mail mechanic's sleeping form. 

"Why do I feel this way" he whispered to himself.

"I shouldn't feel any thing let alone…." he refused to say the last word aloud in fear she would wake up and start asking questions latter.

'Guess I won't be hurting Wrath to badly after all'

He thought walking towards the door not looking back as he left to his own bed room. But little did he know was that Whinry as awake and she had heard everything….

* * *

Wheeeeee Update! Any-who please review and the next one should be out by next week at the latest…. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.10

* * *

**

Winry twisted and turned harshly in her bed. Nightmares of the past plaguing her once peaceful dreams.

She bolted up from the bed like many times before raising one of her rists to wipe the beads of cold sweat from her forehead, she turned and lazily made her way from the bed to her feet walking towards the bathroom feeling the need of the quick shower to calm down her knee caps popping from the sudden movement.

'Shower, Shower, Shower, Shower, Shower!' her mind chanted impatiently until she found herself in front of the bath room door.

Now as most would be if they had just woken up she was still half asleep and not really paying much attention to the fact the steam was seeping from underneath the bathroom door, or the fact that a figure could be clearly seen in the shower through all the steamy fog-like cloud.

The only thing that really made any of it dawn on her at all was when she heard a familiar voice singing softly in the room. Normally she would rush out of the room in embarrassment at this point but the humming of an inaudible toon drew her attention once more.

Shaking her head side to side in a vicious manor she turned to leave but as luck would have it she slipped on a bar of soap and was sent to the hard tile flooring, hitting the sink on her way down.

"Who's There" Envy's voice called.

"Umm W-well I-" She stuttered trying to form a clear sentence.

Not halting her efforts to speak even after she saw the kind of death glare Envy was focusing on her "I-I just wanted to take a quick shower"

"I'm not stopping you" He told her doing his best to hide the smirk begging to show it self.

"Ummmm, T-that's ok I'll just- Before she even had the time to run. Envy's strong, pale arms came and wrapped them selves tightly around Winry's slim waist.

"Oh but I insist" Envy whispered darkly in her ear with a tone that caused her to shutter as chills ran up and down her spine.

"Envy let go" Winry said calmly no fear showing in her voice and much to her shock…

He did and for a moment they just stared at each other not saying a word just staring…

A sudden presence in the door way drew Envy's attention. Wrath stood in the doorway of the bath room snickering.

Immediately Envy's face went red with not as much embarrassment as anger. And he dashed madly after wrath's now fleeing form.

"Get back here!" He yelled shifting his clothes back on as he went after the younger **(and clearly Special Ed) **sin leaving Winry to take her shower in peace as the two chased each other around the mansion.

* * *

It had been a full hour since Winry had got out of the shower and had gotten dressed and since she nether saw nor heard any signs of either Envy or Wrath she had started to get worried **(For Wrath not Envy) **the sound of footsteps meet her ears as her attention was turned towards the stair case a figure coming into view.

Already knowing it was too tall to be Wrath. She new who it was…

* * *

Envy laughed slightly as he left Wrath who was now, somehow, tied to the top of the tallest tree in the forest surrounding Danes mansion.

'**_Your really stupid'_ **A voice out of no were scolded Envy as he made his way back to the mansion

'_What? Who the hell are you!'_ the voice sighed.

'**_I'm your subconscious you idiot! Now I believe I called you stupid'_**

'_Ya I heard why!'_

'**_Because you are, you had the perfect chance with Whinry to at least TRY and make things better and you blew it why? To chase the mammas boy! Thus you an idiot'_**

"Ya Well!- He began to yell out loud but noticing Winry he stopped and began to walk toward her.

"Uh, Envy where's Wrath? You didn't hurt him to much did you because- She was cut off as he pushed her back slightly so her back was agents the wall a sudden look of nervousness on her face as he placed his arms on her sides so she couldn't run off.

"E-Envy? W-What are you Doing?"

Within seconds her question was answered and he covered her face with his own. His lips pressing agents hers but…Unlike the first few time it was surprisingly gentle and there was something else…

An emotion that ran through her as he ran his tongue on the out line of her bottom lip and without really thinking she granted him entrance the same thing running through both there minds…

'_Why does this feel so right?'

* * *

_

Ok guys I'm sure your all about ready to kill me but please listen to me while I tell you all what happened…ok first off My muse ran away again so I had no real inspiration to write, 2 I had been failing a lot of classes and needed to catch up, 3 I got really, REALLY depressed and thought I was lousing my mind (What's left of it) and finally my mom was searching my documents and found one of the R rated chapters in this story and I needed to lay low for awhile…and ya so if I don't update again for a while please keep reviewing because I hate people who quit there stories half way in and I'll be damned if I do that myself!

P.S SPRING BREAK! ok if I get at least 15 Reviews I'll update again I already started the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.11

* * *

**

Nether moved. They were too caught up in what was happening to notice anything that was happening around them. It was as if time stood still because for what must have been three minutes they were like that.

Suddenly upon realization of what had just happened Winry pushed Envy away harshly and mad a bolt back to the room she was sharing with Wrath leaving Envy there hoping he wouldn't follow her…

...He didn't. All he did was turn the other way taking his time on getting across the mansion. Envy was now in his room lying upside down on the bed like always in thought. Trying his best not to just slam his fist agents the floor **(Cause he's on the second floor) **and yell out in anger. I mean wouldn't you?

'_I can't be falling for her…' _

'**_Oh yes you can'_** his subconscious told him in a sing songy voice.

'_Uhhhhh, will you just leave me the fuck alone already?' _

'_**Nope'** _

'_Fine but even if I am it would never work' _

'**_And why is that?' _**

'_Hmmm lets see she's HUMAN? She would age and parish long before I would so it wouldn't work…' _his voice trailed off and the other voice inside of his head shut up, having no way to reply to Envy's last sentence.

"Pff, well that shut him up"

"Talking to your self now Envy?" A smooth female voice asked making Envy's head turn sharply to the right.

"Lust What the fuck do you want? Get out of my room!"

"Sorry Envy but 'You know who' wanted to speak to you"

"Can't it wait?"

"No"

Muttering a stream of obscenities he stormed his way out of his room, but not before 'accidentally' bumping in to lust causing her to stumble side ways. The sound of music filled Envy's Ears and it made him want to destroy the damned record player.

It wasn't as much as the song he hated as he had been listening to the same damn toon since his creation and it REALLY pissed him off any way…

He stopped at the door to Dante's lab and knocked three times tapping his foot impatiently until he finally heard her say "Come In"

Envy hesitated slightly before turning the handle and actuly opening the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, it's about that girl Winry I believe was her name?"

"Ya, what of her?" Envy asked in his usual rude tone.

"If I'm not mistaken, she was Ed and Al's child hood friend, The Ato-mail prodigy?"

"Again so what" The look Dante gave Envy after his last comment sent chills up even his spine. "I want her body; she's going to be the next one I swap souls with"

**(Ok I know this isn't what happened but it's my story and it works)** Envy looked away "She's of no use to you Dante; I see no point in surrendering her to you"

Envy stated resisting the painful urge to growl "Why do you even want her I mean she's not even a virgin so why would you want her tainted body?"

Laughter filled the air…sinical laughter and it wasn't coming from Envy. "Your right but then again I was just testing a their…that proved to be true…Get ride of her"

"And if I don't" He replied in his usual rebellious tone.

"Then I'll do to you what you did to Greed" Envy stiffened.

"Make a choice Envy because if you don't soon you'll both suffer…I'll make sure of it"

* * *

Ya…it's short but I'll make the next one longer k? Any way why didn't I update? Because Animal Crossing is the most addictive game in all existence that's why! But I might be able to update within the next week but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review…infact please do... 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.12

* * *

**

Envy growled causing Wrath who was just innocently walking by to back up and cower in fear as the clearly pissed of homunculus, made his way storming down the hall to the room both Wrath and Winry shared. The blond jumped when she heard the door slam open.

"Geez, you scared me" She scolded turning her attention back to the window.

"There are worse things then me in the world" Envy whispered bitterly walking forward, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Hey let go. That Hurts!" She shirked as he began dragging her from the bed to the window, picking her up, and jumping down from the three story Manson.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"…" He spoke in such a low whisper she had to strain to hear him.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm letting you go" It took a second for the information to sink in he was letting her go? No fight, No begging, No blood shed? This was too good to be true!

After a long silence she spoke again her voice trembling with disbelief "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"…..why?"

"It's not for good I'm coming back for you. So don't try to leave the city because I'll find you" his voice went from calm to deadly serious by the end of his sentence.

"I'll be back in a day or to you'll be staying here till then"

"Alright" Envy looked at her oddly before slowly turning to walk away.

"Just make sure not to die…" her voice faded knowing he heard her and just didn't respond.

"Winry!" Startled (for the second time this chapter) the blond girl wiped her head around smiling slightly as her child hood friend rushed toward her, nearly tackling her to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Were the hell were you! I was worried that psycho path got you again"

"Well Umm-

"Come on its cold out your gunna get sick" the state alchemist stated before practically dragging her inside his dorm.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him, for all he knows, I walked off and forgot to come back…I hope Envy is ok…'

That was the last thought she had before she fell asleep on the couch while Edo went to find her a change of PJ's.

"Hey Winry, there's nothing I could find that would really fit you but…" he stopped seeing the girl dead asleep on the couch a small smile on his face knowing she was safe…

* * *

Envy growled he didn't exactly want to leave 'His Property' with the Hagane no chibi-san but without much of a choice, he had to. Dante had never broken a promise like that one and he doubted she would start now. 

He huffed not like he really cared.

"Envy" Lust started noticing the sin had walked in "Dante wishes to see you"

Sighing deeply he trudged to the same room he was in earlier. It was dark now making the room look all the more creepy.

"Envy did I not tell you to get ride of the girl?"

"Yes, and that's exactly what I did."

"No Envy, I want her dead," Envy stiffened.

"She knows too much to be aloud to stay alive; I want you to kill her"

"And if I refuse?" Dante's sinister laughter once more filled the air and a sickening feeling caused the homunculus to shift uneasily back and forth.

"Why on earthy would you do that? If I'm right you had no problems what so ever in killing that Maes Hughes fellow and if I recall it was under the same circumstances, he learned too much"

"That wasn't the same I didn't-" Envy didn't finish his sentence in fear the wrong thing would be said on his behalf.

"You didn't what? Don't tell me you're in love with the girl? You a homunculus, an artificial creature whom doesn't even know what love is! You don't have a soul Envy, how could you ever fall in love!" Envy gritted his teeth doing his best not to just jump up and rip out Dante's throwt.

"So Envy are you going to defy me? Or are you going to kill her"

"No, I'm not gunna do it" Dante sighed standing up.

"Then Envy you leave me no other choice, Sorry to say but you are indeed replicable and since you are so hell bent on defying me, I see no other choice good bye Envy"

The homunculus gasped as light surrounded him and a sickening feeling filled his entire body. Pain swept through him making him fall to his knees and clutch his stomach in a dispirit attempt to make the pain stop.

A rising feeling went up his throwt right before he bent over and heaved the small red stones from his body "I warned you Envy and this was entirely your decision"

"W-what T-the hell gives you the right T-o act like god" Dante didn't respond she just left the room leaving the door slightly open to see the work she had done. The others gasped seeing Envy on the floor helpless and abandoned.

"Envy!" Wrath cried rushing to help him only to be stopped by his 'mom'

"No Wrath this is one thing he has to survive with out our help" carefully Sloth (With some help from lust) closed the door and dragged the young homunculus away from the near horrific seen.

Panting heavily Envy got up using the wall for support and left through the open window. 'If I can get there in time I can maybe, just maybe make it to her by morning'

The weekend sin thought right before he began out through the forest to the military base were he had left Winry not three hours ago.

'I promised I'd stay alive and I damn well plane to keep that promise.'

* * *

It's longer...I think…any who sorry it was a little late but I had a lot of school projects to work on. But I already finishedthe next chapter so I'll be posting it the second I get 20 new reviews. So till then see ya 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.13

* * *

**

Dante snickered as she watched the once strong sin stumble helplessly through the forest gradually getting farther and farther away with absolutely no help or hope what so ever.

"Flee all you want Envy, my eldest sin, but be aware that from now in if you and that girl wish to live, you'll have to fight for your lives" The smirk on her face was enough to send the others into a fearful state.

None of them questioned her, none of them commented to her because if there was any clear message they had all gotten from the little act of defiance, was that none of them were to be spared from there masters wrath…no matter the circumstances…

"Damn it!" Envy cursed aloud as his bare toe came in contact with another rock.

"Who keeps putting these here!"

'**_Well your not very bright are you?'_**

'Oh noooo, your back'

'**_Well you don't seem to happy to see me, I'm hurt!'_**

Envy rolled his eyes seems the walk back to central had just gotten extremely longer then he would have hoped. **_'Just answer me this…Why?'_**

'Why what?'

'**_Why would you risk your neck for that whinny little blond!'_**

'When I have an answer for that I'll let you know'

'**_But what if-_**

'Look unless you have some magical way of getting me back to her faster I don't wanna here a word from you till we get there!'

Seeing as he received no response he just shrugged continuing his way trough the forest hoping to reach Winry by dusk…

* * *

'Hmmm that's weird; I haven't been having any night mares lately' The smiling girl thought to her self as she stretched and walked towards the small kitchen that Edo and Aru shared.

"Might as well make some breakfast until Edo those two get up" Winry said aloud as she walked to the frig and opened it finding the only suitable thing for a breakfast.

'Waffles it is' She thought with a sweat an anime sweet drop as her eyes were set on the freezer filled with nothing but waffles. (I Love Waffles ')

With in a few minutes they were done and Edo's foot steps made his presence clear when a clanking noise started towards her. "Morning Edo"

When she got no response she turned from her meal just in time to see Edo giving her a odd look as if she had just escaped the loony bin or something.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"When I left over a week ago to run an aaron for you and you weren't here when I came back…do you even remember what you told me?" Thinking back to it she stiffened recalling what Edo was talking about.

"I'd rather not think about that right now Ed..."

"And why not Winry that creature did something to you and what he did can NEVER go away so-

"I Know That! Don't you think I forgot because I Know I Never Will! So just leave me alone about it I'm dealing with it just fine!" Edo stood there to shocked by her outburst to speak. A few moments latter when he regained composer he was going to speak again but Winry was quick to stop him.

"Wait- that yelling, where's it coming from?" Winry interrupted Edo making her way to the window.

Upon focusing on the sight below her eyes widened ever so slightly and a slight gasp made its way passed her lips. Before Edo could even question her on what had just happened she was out the door.

"Winry! Were are you going?" Edo yelled after her as she rushed down the stairs and out the front door receiving several odd looks from passing military personal.

"Ah! Let me go you bastereds!" Envy yelled furiously as he was being held down by what must have been five or six soldiers.

"Get off of him!" Winry yelled angrily.

"Young lady this is none of your concern" A random officer old her showing her off right as Edo rushed to the seen.

"What the hell is going on?" He stated receiving solutes from four of the six officers standing there.

"The creature is a wanted criminal and in the event of his capture we have been ordered to take him directly to King Bradley." Upon hearing that name Envy began struggling wildly and with a swift kick to the officer holding him he got free and was now standing next to Winry.

"This matter doesn't concern you, your all dismissed" Before the solders could argue Edo gave them a death glare that sent the seemingly brave men rushing back to there posts.

With a heavy sigh Edo turned his gaze to Envy giving him the same look he had given the officers only moments ago.

"What are you even doing here"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business Hagane no Chibi-San"

"It's IS my business if you came here for her….AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN COMPARE TO AN ATOM!" He screeches throwing a tantrum.

"Edo first off shut up, this situation is more complicated then you think, why don't we discus this inside instead of out in the open like this" With out saying another word Winry walked back in the building Edo and Envy following behind her…

* * *

"He's not staying here!" Edo stated as they walked in to the dorm "Oh, yes, Yes he is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!" Winry said taking out her wrench.

"Were not staying here" Both blonds turned there gaze to the homunculus, who was now occupying the couch.

"We have to leave as soon as possible; I just came back here to 'pick up' a few things"

"What kind of things?"

"Well you for one as well as some of Marco's research"

"Such as?" Edo asked doing his best not to glare at him again.

"Indeed some of the stone material, if you MUST know."

"Why would you need that?"

"Because right now I'm as helpless as a child…"

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow I can share Al's room with Envy and Edo can stay in his own," To tired to argue Edo just nodded a little skeptical of the idea. Little did the tree know some one already was plotting there demise (Winry and Envy)…..

* * *

Well that was chappy 13 people hope you liked it...I tried to make it long so don't kill me if you think it's short. On the bright side Its Summer! in one week...so I should be updateing a LOT more till next time REVIEW...if I get 15 by friday I'll make sure to update before my trip to vagas next week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.14

* * *

**

Winry yawned and fell back onto the plush bed that laid behind her. She was extremely tired after the day she had, spending most of it breaking up fights between the to sworn enemies.

"But what I don't get is-

She was interrupted mid-sentence when a gentle knock on her bed room door met her ears.

"Come in"

"Winry, I need to talk to you" Edward started as he eased open the door and lend agents the doors frame.

"Ummm, promise you won't kill me first" Raising an eyes brow at this, she simply nodded her head.

"Ok, just tell me what you want"

"Well ,you see my arms been acting funny and I was wondering if you could take a look at it" He stated, rubbing the back of his head nervously doing his best to avoid eye contact with his mechanic.

"Alright, but if it turns out I need to make you a new one AGAIN I'll do more then beat you over the head with the wrench!"

She threatened a dangerous glint in her sparkling blue eyes. "Alright" With out saying anything else her grabbed the desk chair in the corner of the small room and brought it next to Winry.

Right before extending his right arm giving her axes to it "Hmmm well by the looks of it these few bolts need to be replaced, and the sprocket in your wrist needs some adjusting, but other then that it looks to be in pretty good shape!" she announced to the alchemist in slight surprise.

"Hey, turn your arm up a little higher will you?"

"like this?" Looking up she noticed just how close the two of them were together and before she could pull back Edo had closed the small fraction of a gap that was between them…

* * *

Un benonst to the two in the room a pair of silted lilac eyes that hadn't been watching them for too long narrowed his eyes. Sparks of Rage and fury glinting in his deep violet eyes. 

but before he could be seen he had left. But as fate would have it he left but one moment to soon to see what would happen next. As the two child hood friends separated Winry reached forward grasping her wrench tightly in her hand

"You…JERK!" He wasn't even given time to react before she started pummeling him with the shiny silver instrument.

"If you EVER do that again I'll do more then just hit you with the wrench, I'll chance you down with a bloody chain saw!" Pailing at the thought Edo covered his head and rushed form the room in fear for his life…

* * *

The next morning Winry noticed that Envy who had up until that morning, had been getting more and more energetic, seemed to have in a way shut down. Ed had already left to go report to Mustang about some new assignment he wanted him to look in to leaving Envy and Winry alone for the rest of the after noon.

"Envy are you ok?"

The blonde girl asked timidly, feeling the tension in the room become sop thick she could almost cut it with a knife.

"I'm just fine now why don't you just shut up" The cold ness of his voice was enough to make her flinch.

'He hasn't spoken that way since the first time I spoke with him at least a month ago'

"Ok, What the hell did I do?" She questioned a little more sadness in her voice than she had wanted, but it went unnoticed by the sin sitting before her.

"Well geez I don't really know maybe you should go talk to your boy friend, I'm sure he could clear some things up for you."

She didn't understand what he had ment until flashes of last night came rushing back to her thoughts.

"Envy, what you did or DIDN'T see last nigh was a misunderstanding-"

"Shut Up! To be honest I don't really give a damn what you and the shrimp do, it's him who should be mad not me, He'll be the one banging damaged goods not me so-

* * *

**SMAKE!**

Envy blinked.

Winry Blinked.

It was as if the room was at a complete stand still.

Winry was the first to talk "I'M SORRY I EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! YOU SELFISH, EGOTISTIC, SELF-CENTERED, JACKASS!"

Envy's head was still turned to one side, as if he was still registering what she had just dared to do.

"………."

"What?"

"Five seconds" At first she didn't know what that little statement of his had ment until realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks and she bolted. She had barley made it the door before he caught her

"Y little BITCH YOU'LL REGERT THAT, Count On It" She began to shake in fear only on thought coming to her mind "Not again!"…

* * *

Yaaa well… I updated! Ok so I left you at a cliff hanger but on the bright side I'm posting the next chapter by the end of next week (for real this time) and There will be torture in it so you have that to look forward to so till then REVIEW DAMNIT! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice random gift…

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.15

* * *

**

Winry trembled slightly as Envy clasped both his hands tightly around her wrists firmly pining them to her sides, before shoving her forward and dragging her next to the kitchen table.

"Envy listen to me I DIDN'T kiss him-"

"No but nor did you make an effort to stop him" Attempting to defend herself again Winry tried to open her mouth but shut it immediately upon catching the gleam of a shimmering object from the corner of her eye.

However she wasn't really given the time to see what it was (weather that was a good or bad thing she didn't really know) before she was forcefully shoved on to a chair.

Her hands bound behind her back with a piece of cloth Envy had just ripped from her sundress.

"Envy…?"

"SHUT UP! I have an idea of what your going to tell me and to tell you the truth I really don't give a damn!" She lowered her head, clearly she couldn't get thought to him while he was in his currently sate of anger.

Suddenly her head bolted upward, feeling the coldness of metal being placed on her upper left leg, just barley past her knee. Her eyes widened exponentially (I had to use that word. Don't ask why…) and she shivered violently.

The fine tip of the common kitchen knife closer to her defenseless exposed flesh then she would have liked. She clenched her eyes shut and her body tensed as she felt the first of the blade agents her fair skin.

Gritting her teeth she did her best but despite all her efforts the pending tears made there way from her eyes down staining her cheeks and dripping down to the light blue dress she was wearing.

Doing her best not to cry out in pain lest the military, or passer by would hear and feel the need to 'investigate'

Time inched by either been ten minutes since the sadistic sin had begun his ministrations and he had just stopped suddenly, assuming him to be finished Winry waited and the harsh 'Clang' of metal on the tile floor confirmed it, he was done.

Pealing open her eyes she looked warily around the room to afraid of what damage he had done. One thing was for sure though, it hurt like hell! Her vision focused on Envy who she had just noticed her been watching her.

With lightning fast reflexes his arm shot forth and he gripped her chin tightly in the palm of his hand pulling her forward forcing her too make eyes contact with him.

"Your Mine! Not his, I can do what ever I pleas He Can't ! Question that again and I'll kill him!"

Choking out a strangled sob she nodded her head in under standing turning her gaze down seeing her tears mix with blood and doing her best to slam herself, to the extent she could be understood before she spoke.

"I never questioned it…I pushed him away…I'm sorry you saw what you did….but your wrong!" She looked up in time to see the stund look on Envy's face.

"Envy?" Maneuvering her hands so she could get free. She winced but stood to the best of her ability.

Reaching out to him only to have him back away from an angered beast to a scared kitten in less then fifteen minutes he dashed to his room slamming the door behind him.

'I could have sworn he muttered "I'm Sorry"…Oh well' With a slight limp she made her way to the bathroom being careful not to make the wounds worse.

"Damn what did he-"

The words 'Envy's' on her left leg and 'Property' on her right made her sigh in defeat 'Well at least he was given the proper name'

Searching the medicine cabinets for badges. Her only real hope was that with the proper treatment the wounds wouldn't leave scars……

* * *

In Envy's room he was going through turmoil sitting on the windowsill he was trying to think (good luck I've been trying for years, It's gotten me nowhere) 

'Winry…I'm sorry'

* * *

And that's it for this chapter…yes it was short but I updated way sooner then even I expected…I guess I'm just really happy…I HIT 200!….please review If all goes well, the next chapter will be up in about two or three days! so review damnit! 


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

**Chapter rating: **R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, & Dark Themes

**Chapter Edited:** 01/08/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Envy, Wrath, Winry, or any of the other FMA characters but they would make a nice gift…

* * *

**An Envious Love Story Ch.16**

* * *

A day, Envy had spent a whole day locked in "his" room. So she spent the whole day sitting with her back ageist the door just in case she ended up falling asleep and missed him. All the while hopping he was actually in said room, instead of leaving trough the bed room window.

Allowing a small sigh to escape past her lips she stood up. Wincing at the slight POP sound as she stretched for the first time in what was probably hours. Giving up she began to walk away, When the creaking of the door she had just been leaning up ageist caused her to whirl around making sure it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

That the door was infect open, a palm-tree like figure standing in the door way. "What did you want?" He asked in a dull tone.

"I…just wanted to know…if you where alright" A cruel stream of laughter filled the already tense air causing the girl to stiffen.

"You should be more concerned with your self" He stated before looking up and meeting her gaze but instead of the anger he had opened for he saw something else- something he found unidentifiable.

After a few moments in silence e spoke again causing the usually calm girl to jump.

"You…really do care for me don't you?" Envy asked her, pulling the shards of broken glass that now seemed to be imbedded in to is skin out. Turning his gaze once more to the young auto-mail prodigy wile nervously awaiting what her reply would be.

"…Ya…..I guess I do…" she spoke in a hushed tone barley noticing as Envy tensed. A look of slight panic flashed behind his violet eyes before despairing as quickly as it came.

He turned suddenly and began to walk back to the room he had kept himself locked in four the past few hours. Right as she was making her move to stop the head strong sin a sharp knock on the door stopped them both.

* * *

"Who's there?" Envy beat her to the chase and stated in a harsh voice hopping the person would go away.

"Open the damned door Envy it's me!!" an odd emotion made itself known across Envy's face as he flung the door open.

"What do you want, Wrath?" (haha you thought it would be Ed?)

The young sin glared up at his elder with slight contempt before remembrance dawned on his face and his eyes glazed over, tears forming at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill at any moment.

"I was worried about you and after I saw what happened I- I thought you might need these…" Pulling a small bag out from behind his back, he pored some of its contents into the palm of his free hand and cautiously offered them to the now shocked sin that was standing before him.

Shakily Wrath reached out his hand offering the stones of life to Envy.

"Wrath…you should get these back to Dante's as soon as possible, before she does to you what she did to me" Wrath closed his hand and out of what appeared to be anxiety pulled both of his hands to his chest.

"I'm not going back there anyway- He was cut off when Envy's fist collided with his cheek.

"ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID NOT TO MENTION SUICIDAL THAT SOUNDS" panting slightly out of breath he looked down to wrath who was now kneeling on the floor desperately trying to gather the fallen stones back into the bag he had brought them in.

"FINE If that is what you want I'll go back there but at least I have the guts to go back death or not I still have more courage then you do!" Envy stared shocked his eyes never leaving Wrath's.

"Hold on" Winry spoke up for the first time since the argument had began. "He's staying here Envy, I don't care what you have to say about it after seeing the condition you were in after you came back from that horrid place I'll be damned to let him go back if that is his fate"

* * *

After a brief staring contest (That Envy shockingly lost) Wrath was now staying with them. As the wiled haired child made a place for himself on the couch, Envy was standing by the window of Winry's room watching as the now dark sky lit with the twinkling of stars and the brightness of the full moon.

"Envy?"

"What" came the gruff reply "Ed called he said him and Al were given a mission and they won't be back for a few days"

"Great….Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you still hear"

"because we never finished talking when Wrath came"

"So is there something you wanted to say?"

"No, more like ask" she took in a deep breath and carefully walked over to Envy on the other side of the small bed room.

"When you said that earlier it confused me..." Envy said quietly turning to face her resisting the urge to snicker at the expression on her face

"You said you cared for me, why?" He whispered the last word in spite, his eyes now narrow and a menacing gleam filling the hazy orbs "I Honestly wish I new" She began in a timid voice.

"I mean all you've done since we met was abuse, beat, scare and rape me and not even the few decent conversations we've had should even be spoken of as retribution for you actions…but I feel like I want them too be."

The look Envy was giving her at this point questioning.

"Honestly don't care what you think of me but despite how INSANE this sounds I DO care for you and no matter how much worse things could get from here I don't care"

Her choice faded once more as she finished her small speech. Slightly out of breath she tore her sapphire like eyes away from the sin before her giving hi the chance to cross the room with out causing her a panic, not caring to watch his step seeing as all the years of spying he had once done for Dante ninja like silence just came naturally to him now.

She jumped and snapped her head up when she noticed the presence of the one before her. "I think I care about you too…." With that he dipped down slightly and gently grasped her chin between his thumb and four-finger.

Just as his palm tree like hair fell past his shoulder blades, shrouding the two in an emerald green Curtin, which shimmered like silk in the light of the moon from the window.

Leaning forward his lips lightly-cautiously- brushed agents hers as if to see if she would push him away when but when the clarity of what was going on finally caught up with her she did the opposite she shifted forward and kissed him back.

It started sweet and chaste like most do but when the sin ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip she did what most did, she gasped allowing him entry (even if it was with out meaning to) she moaned into his mouth not missing the fact that she felt him smile agents her when he brushed his tongue agents hers.

So there kiss intensified she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently he eased her backward the frame of the bed tripping the two so they not only broke the kiss but so they fell at the odd angel that they did.

* * *

**WARNING!!1 Lemon WARNING!!1 **

Envy was now on top of the girl, his slender, perfect legs straddling her hips as his hands rested just above her shoulders. As the too caught their breath, a dark blush spread across Winry's cheeks making itself known even I the darkness.

As Envy lowered his head once more to kiss her his hand at the same time made itself known by slipping quickly under her shirt and firmly gripping her left breast, not enough to bruise mind you but enough to make her gasp and shudder at the contact.

Keeping his gaze on the growing blush on her pale cheeks he leaned whispering in to her ear "If you want to stop now would be the time to tell me, because latter I'm almost positive I won't be able to" His reply was a passionate kiss in which he responded to immediately.

As their movements quickened and the moment became more intense the two shifted slightly there clothes now gone in a tattered/shredded piles scattered across the room. She moaned for what must have been the hundredth time that night as his hand caressed her thigh the other bracing her hip as he entered her.

She whimpered as old memory resurfaced but they left as soon as they came when he kissed her. His pace started slow but upon her command he sped up thrusting into her over and over again as she pleaded for more.

When the two finally reached completion they screeched each other's names in ecstasy.

* * *

**!!DONE IT IS SAFE ONCE MORE!! **

As Envy collapsed on top of her he placed a gentle kiss on top of her fore head reaching down and pulling up the blankets that had been (not to long ago) thrown aside. As the two drifted to sleep not a regret crossed their mind they were content, or at lest for the moment…

I'm Back!! Ok before you all try to hunt me down to kick my ass for tacking sooo long I'm Sorry!! I was grounded the past month No Computer, No TV, No LIFE Soooo no I ish free and because I am I wrote this chapter.

* * *

**!!IMPORTANT FOR ONCE!!**

Ok people don't kill me for how crappy the lemon was or if it shouldn't have been their at all because it was necessary. But I need you all along with your review to tell me yes or no to Winry getting or becoming pregnant depending on that the entire story line could change and I literally can't write the next chapter unless I know what you all want so Tell me in the reviews a simple yes or no and which ever has the most results by Thursday wins and the following chapter will be posted with in 3 to 4 days of the results THANK YOU AND REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter rating:** PG-13 - R

**Characters/Pairings:** Winry/Envy,

**Summary:** Winry has been captured by Envy, who has chosen to take his rage out on her in order to get to Edward…But will a relation ship built of nothing but hate and spite bring about something more?

**Warnings:** Foul Language, Angst, & Dark Inner Turmoil! (OMG)

**Disclaimer: **I Own Nothing, NOTHING YOU HEAR ME!!! --runs to her corner and cries--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Not So Envious Love Story Ch.17**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy stirred as the warm pastel colors of the rising sun flittered in and out of the window, as clouds past over the sun. Making a move to turn over and doze back off, he closed his half lidded eyes once more, only to be rudely jolted up thanks the annoying song of a bird.

'_If you can even call that squawking a song'_ He thought bitterly seeing as he was still tired_**. **_

'_**Awww is the palm tree bitching again'**_

Envy went pale hearing a familiar voice inside of his head.

Now he, like most has a subconscious that speaks to him every now and then, be it out of boredom or if needed, to bring something Envy is too thick headed to see himself to his attention.

However, UNLIKE most he not only has a subconscious but something else as well. A monster if you will, that was the main cause of most if not all of his anger and rage problems, and if the time should ever occur that this monster should take control like it had many times when he was still learning to control it, the consequences would be a body count well in to the thousands….

'_How the hell did you even get out!' _

'_**Tsk, tsk, is that all you can say to me? After all you and I haven't had a proper conversation since the first time you dragged that blonde girl to Dante's home.'**_

'_GRRR, shut up and get back into your cage!' _

'_**Oww Envy I'm hurt! You know that girl has changed you, I mean- you used to be heartless and blood thirsty. But look at yourself your becoming…WEAK! Now think about it, all you have to do is destroy the cause and the problem is gone' **_

'_Stop It!'_

'_**Just think-all you need to do is shift your arm in to something more practical-a blade per say, raise it just above her heart and don't look back…problem solved' **_

His mind cloudy, an alchemic blue light slowly engulfed Envy's left arm causing it to glow and morph at the 'green monsters' command having virtually no control over his own actions the homunculus's arm rose shakily at a slow pace until it was at the desired mark.

Just then he stopped.

His eyes flickering from a sinister red back to there original mild violet coloring as he heard his name being whispered by the still sleeping girl.

'_P-Problem Not Solved!!!'_

His limb once again under his own control he shifted it back to its original form soon stumbling backward, griping the offending appendage tightly at his side. The sinister voice that had been echoing through his mind not long ago vanishing for the time.

'_That was to close, I have to be more careful when talking to that thing, he almost took control if only-__**SMASH!?!?!?!? **_

Jumping up once more he quickly shifted on some clothes and rushed in to the living room just in time to see Wrath rushing to salvage the broken vase.

"What the hell happened!"

"Umm" the wild child stuttered "I kind of knocked it over.

Envy rolled his eyes "Well I can see that you woke me up!!!"

Envy snarled at the child forgetting his conversation with the monster from earlier.

"I Woke YOU up! At lest you slept, I was to busy try to find something to plug my ears with!!!! Do you have any Idea how traumatized I am from the sounds I heard coming from your room last night!!!"

The elder sin blushed a deep scarlet and stuttered his reply.

"T-that's none of your business!"

"Maybe not, but that didn't stop me from recording the whole thing, Wait till Greed and Lust hear this" Wrath said smirking all the while.

"Your Dead!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhh MOMMY HELP THE CRAZY PALM TREE IS AFTER MEEEEE!"

**(With Winry) **

The blonde teen stared down at the fading bruises scattered across her once perfect skin.

Brushing her index and middle finger against the sick greens and off purples applying presure every now and then to see if they still hurt one mark in particular on her hip that caused her to actually hiss out in pain.

'**Well ay least now you know why lying down on your side for so long hurt as bad as it did.'**

'Huh, I guess.'

'**Awww what's with the tone I thought you'd finally be happy, for once every thing is turning around.' **

'True but I still feel a little weird about this whole thing…like I'm missing something obvious and I just can't out my finger on it.'

'**HeHe well I don't really want to play captain obvious but—'**

Her internal discussion halted when a sudden cry shattered her thoughts.

"MOMMY HELP!!!!"

"Damnit what now?!"

Jumping up from her seat beside the tub Winry clutched the towel tightly at its edge and rushed from the room in time to see Wrath dash behind the kitchen counter top, just narrowly missing the rain of knifes falling closely in his path.

"You Almost Hit Me!!!" cried the younger of the damned taking up refuge behind an open cabinet brandishing a near by spatula as his, now, only means of defense.

"Well who's fault is that? Stay still and my aim will get better damnit!!!!"

"Ahhhhhh" Winry had enough at this point.

"Envy!" The green haired manic halted almost instantaneously upon hearing her yell.

"What?"

"What do you mean what! You were chasing him around with a knife!"

"But not with the not with the intent to kill…"

"Liar!" Wrath piped in.

"Shove a sock in it you little-"

"Envy the hell is wrong with you!?"

"A lot of things but if you leave the room right now and swear not to look back I can promise to make one of them disappear…"

"Ugg!" Winry groaned rubbing her temple in an attempt to relive some of the stress that wouldn't stop forming.

"I do not have the patients right now to deal with this, both of you just work this out on your own!"

Before Envy even had the chance to give chase once more. The blonde female appeared behind him and in one swift movement snatched the knives form him.

"No Violence! Talk it out for once- a crazy thought I know but this isn't even our home to begin with so any damage ends up costing me otta' my pocket!"

"But he- she didn't give him the chance to finish.

"Don't Care!" 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's rage' the Green haired male thought doing his best to hold back his sniggering.

With that she went back to the bathroom tacking extra care to slamming the door behind her. Letting the towel fall to the floor she turned on the water in the shower tacking one last look at the countless discolored patches of skin that seemed to look sicker through the glass of the mirror then it did before her own eyes.

She sighed once more "They'll fade soon…"

'ah, but will they ever truly go away?'

Choosing it wiser to ignore her other self she stepped into the shower waiting for the warm water to wash away the start of a good day turned bad.

"Today is going to be a loooong day…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry walked back into her bedroom having heard and seen nothing from either of her walking headaches on the way. She was surprised to find Envy staring out the window lost deeply in thought.

"Hey-" He jerked back roughly, sending her a dark glare before speaking.

"Don't startle me like that!" The sin all but yelled.

"Sorry, You okay?" Winry spoke in a calm voice making it appear as if she was just to tired to argue with the hot headed manic.

"Hmm?" was his only reply.

"You seem out of it, What's up?"

"I was just thinking" '

"You know what you need?"

Envy raised his eyebrow questioningly to this. "Sanity?"

Winry resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled "No a hug!"

"What are you on?"

Winry violently shook her head clutching her skull.

"Uhh sorry about that it was the medication talking but I think I'm good now…are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Anything I could do?"

Engulfed in her concern she did not take notice to the sinister smirk the sin was giving her while his back was turned "Maybe one thing…"

"What?" She didn't even have time to blink before he pounced laughing maniacally before pining her to the bed.

"Oh, I could probably thin k of a few things that would make me…perk up a bit.."

His smirk widened at the blush the innuendo had risen on the teen mechanics face.

"W-wrath is in here we can't.."

He silenced her by crushing his lips down on hers with a bruising force, all the while gripping her hips with a strength only a immortal could pull of. Pulling back to let her breath he did his best to contain his amusement at the flushed look on her face.

"Don't you worry about the brat,"

He pulled her closer to him, his hands moving from her hips to her waist maneuvering so his lips close to her ear whispering smugly

"He's been, she gasped at the unexpected thrust his hip made against her own.

"Dealt With…"

The rest of that after noon was a passion filled blur….

He couldn't believe how she made everything feel new.

She was warm like the sun.

He acquainted himself with her body once more, every kiss and every touch soft and sweet almost like he was a different person all together.

He blushed lightly whispering caring words into her ear.

She cried his name with no other thought then of that moment and that maybe just maybe this day hadn't really been so bad after all….

And where was Wrath during this juicy love fest? Bound and gagged locked not - so - safely – under the kitchen sink, repetitively slamming his head backward in a feeble attempt to drown out the noises coming from the next room….poor thing doesn't even know how futile it is…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this entire chapter turned out way sweeter then originally intended but it'll get better, anyway the next chapter will be posted soon....ish, I almost have this story finished so to the still existence of this story thank **Ruby1056, 'Bob The Builder,'Cutegoth** and every one else who has reviewed this story in the past few months and for not giving up hope that this Fanfic. would get finished, if not for them this would still be sitting in my flash dive half done collecting figurative dust. Also just so you are all aware I will be going over every chapter soon and Re-writing them so they are better because at this point I think the first few are a little dry and flabby so…watch out for that….What' their left to say but review for me....please?


End file.
